


Extracurricular Activities

by ruric



Category: Leverage
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-20
Updated: 2010-10-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruric/pseuds/ruric
Relationships: Mikel Dayan/Eliot Spencer
Kudos: 5
Collections: Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2010





	Extracurricular Activities

It wasn't how he'd planned to spend a few weeks away from the team - while they waited for some unexpected heat from the last job they'd pulled to die down – but it'd looked too good on paper to pass up. But too good on paper can often equal shit in the field so he'd dug a little deeper and then run it past Nate and neither of them had seen any problems.

So much for forward planning.

He'd anticipated the Russians might get involved and even that the Kazakh's might come too, but he'd counted on the Chinese staying out of it. Which they didn't - though god alone knows why they wanted to get involved – and where the Chinese were then Myanmar would have people on the ground and suddenly it's a fucking party. Only problem is all the guests to this party are gunning for him cause apparently he has a price on his head in countries he didn't even know were aware of his existence and who the fuck told the Kazakh's about him anyway?

He'd had to leave Rangoon in a hurry, but not before he'd managed to retrieve the item he'd come for, which is nestling securely at the bottom of his rucksack. He'd holed up in Yezin for a week, struck around the outskirts of Mandalay cause there was no sense in risking hitting the town itself where he had no doubt a whole parcel of trouble was waiting for him to show his face.

So now he's here, stuck in a suitably non-descript bar in Kiritat nursing a drink and planning on begging, bribing or stealing a ride tomorrow, head to Moreh and slip across the border into northeast India. He's behind his timetable and he hasn't checked in which means Nate'll try and handwave it away, causing Hardison to start poking around with satellites and whatever the hell else he can do with his little boxes of tricks and Sophie and Parker will worry.

He's concentrating a little more on the maps in his head (and possible points for road blocks or ambushes and the best route to take to avoid all those problems) so he's peripherally aware of someone new coming into the bar but his spider sense isn't tingling and there's that pass just outside Moreh which would make a perfect place for....

"Hello, Eliot."

Aw shit he'd recognise _that_ voice anywhere regardless of the fact that she's wrapped in several layers of clothing disguising her face and no doubt hiding the arsenal of weapons she'll have concealed about her.

"Mikel...."

He takes a swallow of the local rotgut which burns, but not in the way good whiskey does, and Mikel's eyes widen a little.

"So what brings you to Myanmar? Come to put another bullet in me?" Cause, professional respect aside, it still pisses him off that she caught him last time, even if she only winged him.

"No, not this time," she peels the scarf away from her face and shoots him a grin. "A mutual acquaintance send me a coded email with a best guess for your location and suggested if I could pull your ass out of the fire we might have time to...ah 'Catch up and have some fun but to leave the handcuffs out of it'...was how he put it."

Eliot is going to _kill_ Hardison when he gets back, but not before he's unplugged all those little boxes of his and jumped up and down on them several times or maybe using C4 would be more effective.

"Fun huh?" he shoots her a glance, wonders how many knives she has concealed under those layers and how much blood he's going to have to lose to find out. "What exactly did you have in mind?"


End file.
